


The Stars that Crash Between Us

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Peter finally confronts Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Peter says something he can't take back to his beloved mentor.





	1. Chapter 1

**_SPIDERMAN LOVES HIS SPIDER FRIENDS_ **

**_By P3N15 and Hellsea (again we’re in the harry potter and fantastic beasts tag too))_ **

_ Ok listen spiderman IS a furry its called a NO insectaperson. Anyway. Here’s a fleshy. A fleshy (or fleshie) is what a furry universe would call a furry who dresses as a human. We do not know what the animal equivalent of a human would be in this furryverse. I propose, that its spiderman.  _

_ Peter “Gee wizz mir stark, you really just hung out in a fucking HUT with aLL YOUR MONEY and didnt help ANYONE, and you think im supposed to mourn you? Bitch do i feel bad>. What the fuck is a irondad bitch i’ll kill you” _

  
  


_ PETER PULLS OUT A WAND AND STARTS KILLING PEOLE  _

_ Ur a wizard peter  _

_ Imma what  _

_ Ur a wizard  _

  
  
  
  


_ Hary keener says ‘im popular because im white boy” _

_ Tony is dead so i wont let him say anything _

_ Michelse jones is michelle because they were too embarrassed about the weed name _

_ CAP _

_ TAIN AMERICA  _ _ OH MY BONES IM SO OLD PLS HELP ME MY BONES THEY CREAK I’m so very old and oh no I’ve dies of old age  _

_ Nick fury  _ I AM SPIDERMAN YOU FUCKERS DIDNT JNOW ABOUT IS BUT ITS TRUE I ALSO GAVE BIRTH TO CAPTAIN MARVEL 

CAPTAIN MARVAL  MY BIRTH OMEGA IS MY DEARST MOTHER NIC’kOLA FURIEÉ AND MY BIRTH ALPHA MARIO MOUTAIN (Maria hill)

OK SO I WENT TO VETS YESTERDAY AND HELPED CUT OFF THE PENIS OF A CAT IT WAS REALLY COOL DONT WORRY THE CATS FINE IT HELPED HIM PEE BECAUSE HE GOT BLOCKED WITH CRYSTLES AND IMA VET NURSE NOT A CRAZY PERSON 

Ok so spider man is really uncle Ben like so de we really ever see Ben die I DINT THINK SO SPIDER MAN IS HIS OWN UNCLE and an alpha daddy 

I actually really read a lot of iron dad (only iron dad) because im too poor to have a dad and i guess ill take an old alchoholic who doesnt give one fuck for this random kid because im dead.

Black widow is boring i want a buckyxstevexwingxhawkxhydraxGOTGxlokixthorxdeadpoolxtony movie UGH

ANYONE COULD CLIAM TO BE SPIDERMAN AND BE BELIEVED AS LONG AS THEY CAN DO A FUCKING KICKFLIP BARE MINIMUM rate myy fic pleaseA;PHA

I never got to watch far from home because when i was in the line to buy tickets it put up a sign saying they sold out and my friend who had a boyfriend got to see it while 3 others didnt and they got a date and he didnt even see the FIRST ONE COME ON. we had to go buy them an air mattress instead and we couldnt find a car parking space for half na hour twice. 

I went on the spiderman ao3 anywa y and igot spoilers like an idiot also who to the fuck is quentin bitch ill kill you

We were kick out of the cinema is was a sad tale 

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ JJ JAMERSON SOULD LEAGALLY BE ALOUD TO KILL END QUOTE  _


	2. [REDACTED] [SO GODDAMN REDACTED]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IN LIGHT OF THE RECENT [REDACTED] AND [REDACTED] DEAL, WE HAVE MADE AMMENDMENTS

**_[REDACTED] LOVES HIS COPYRIGHTED FRIENDS_ **

**_By P3N15 and Hellsea (again we’re in the harry potter and fantastic beasts tag too and adventure zone too))_ **

_Ok listen_ **_[REDACTED]_ ** _IS a furry its called a NO insectaperson. Anyway. Here’s a fleshy. A fleshy (or fleshie(trademark at ME disney you greedy cock)) is what a furry universe would call a furry who dresses as a human. We do not know what the animal equivalent of a human would be in this furryverse. I propose, that its_ **_[REDACTED]_ ** _. thank u disney_

_Payta payta sounds like Louise Family Guy saying P*t*r Parkstan “Gee wizz mir Stark is that the WORD STAKR FROM THE MCU AS IN THE MARVEL ™ CINEMATIC ™ UNIVERSE ™ i mean mr Steke , you really just hung out in a fucking HOUSE with aLL YOUR SPECIFIC YET UNNAMEED DOLLAR and didnt help SOME UNNAMED CHARACTERS, and you think im supposed to mourn you? Bitch do i feel bad >. What the fuck is a copperdad bitch i’ll kill you” _

_PAYTA PULLS OUT A WAND AND STARTS KILLING PEOLE good hes so tired come back to sony_

_Ur a magic person Payta_

_Imma what_

_Ur a_ **_[REDACTED]_ ** _magic person ]_

  


_Disney was it so hard to give up some money_

_Hary leener klenex says ‘im popular because im Unidentifiable Construct Copyright boy”_

_toes is dead so i wont let him say anything_

_Michelse jones is gwen because they were too embarrassed about the_ **_[REDACTED]VERSE_ ** _franchise being more successful_

_Corporal Russia_ _OH MY BONES IM SO OLD PLS HELP ME MY BONES THEY CREAK I’m so very old and oh no I’ve dies of old age_

_all these motherfucink snakes_ AM **_[REDACTED]_ ** YOU FUCKERS DIDNT JNOW ABOUT IS BUT ITS TRUE I ALSO GAVE BIRTH TO CORORAL AMAZBALLS

CORPRAL AMAZBALLS MY BIRTH OMEGA IS MY DEARST MOTHER NIC’kOLA FURIEÉ AND MY BIRTH ALPHA MARIO MOUTAIN (Maria hill)

OK SO I WENT TO VETS YESTERDAY AND HELPED CUT OFF THE PENIS OF A CAT IT WAS REALLY COOL DONT WORRY THE CATS FINE IT HELPED HIM PEE BECAUSE HE GOT BLOCKED WITH CRYSTLES AND IMA VET NURSE NOT A CRAZY PERSON 

Ok so **_[REDACTED_ ** is really uncle Pen like so de we really ever see Pen die I DINT THINK SO SPIDER MAN IS HIS OWN UNCLE and an alpha daddy 

I actually really read a lot of **UNIDENTIFIABLE UNSPECIFIC UNNAMED** dad (only **war criminal** dad) because im too poor to have a dad and i guess ill take an old alchoholic who doesnt give one fuck for this random kid because im dead.

BLACK WIIDOW **YOU CANT SAY HER NAME SONY WILL GET SUED** is boring i want a buckyxstevexwingxhawkxhydraxGOTGxlokixthorxdeadpoolxtony **im so tired theres so many names we have to change now** movie UGH

ANYONE COULD CLIAM TO BE **_[REDACTED]_ ** AND BE BELIEVED AS LONG AS THEY CAN DO A FUCKING KICKFLIP BARE MINIMUM rate myy fic pleaseA;PHA

I never got to watch **_[REDACTED]_ ** because when i was in the line to buy tickets it put up a sign saying they sold out and my friend who had a boyfriend got to see it while 3 others didnt and they got a date and he didnt even see the FIRST ONE COME ON. we had to go buy them an air mattress instead and we couldnt find a car parking space for half na hour twice. 

I went on the **_[REDACTED]_ ** ao3 anywa y and igot spoilers like an idiot also who to the fuck is jack gyllypool bitch ill kill you

We were kick out of the cinema is was a sad tale 

**_I loved tom holland spidey_ **

**_Tobey: i was too erotic with my dance moves and so sony shot me_ **

**_Andrew garfield: [REDACTED] could be a Gay :D ;PPPPPP_ **

**_Sony; gunshot_ **

**_Tom hole; ahhahah what if [REDACTED] was gay…… in the MCU aHAHAHA JK….. unless :)_ **

**_Sony and marvel: GUNSHOT_ **

**_Next [REDACTED]: i love pussy and being straight ahahahha…….. Unless :o…?_ **

****  


**_J.K SIMMONS_ ** _SOULD NOT JK ROWLING LEAGALLY BE ALOUD TO KILL END QUOTE_

**Author's Note:**

> Hellsea: Maybe the real villain was the Tony Stark that was shoved down our throats the whole fucking decade.  
> P3N15: i like tony stark tho


End file.
